


The image of perfection

by savesavesavesafe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savesavesavesafe/pseuds/savesavesavesafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is an art student who is in need of a model for his recent project "the image of perfection".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The image of perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic I wrote in like, 15 minutes. Don't forget to post feedback xo  
> PS. Feel free to write a follow up to this if you wish. It'd be great to see!

I looked out unto a suburban street in New York city from the window of a small coffee shop. I took a sip of my black coffee. The liquid felt warm and bittersweet against my mouth. It was a Sunday morning and I was still yet to find a model for my art project. I had spent the last three weeks desperately searching for a fit, but It seemed to be availed. I couldn't find anyone. Well, not until a gorgeous pale man with scruffy short black hair ingressed into the shop I was currently sitting in. He wore an Oversized black jumper and blue shoulder bag completely filled with books. I recall him reading as he walked into the shop actually, it was quite peculiar. He wore worn out sneakers that skited on the ground. The bottom half of his face was tightly wrapped an old scarf. He was insanely petite, but he seemed strong too. I had sat there and watched the way he ordered his Chai Tea Latte. His voice was sore and quiet, as if he always had something stuck in his throat and he tended to fiddle with his fingers as he waited for his drink to come. He glanced around the shop every now and then, taking no notice of me.

Even though I had yet to know his name, i felt as if i had met him before. maybe in a dream. he had a familiar aroma. 

I wanted him to be my model.   
But how was I supposed to ask him? for I am just a pair of crimson eyes with the ability to put paint of paper. I was no use to this stranger. He didn't seem to notice me.

But I needed him for my art project. He was the image of perfection. I had mustered up all of the courage I could, and approached the stranger. 

I walked over to the table he was sitting at and sat on the chair opposite. He gingerly took another sip of his drink before bringing his large, hazel eyes to look up at me.  
"May I help you?"

"Stranger, I have a proposition for you"

He raised an eyebrow

"My name is Dave Strider and I was wondering if you would like to be a model for my art project" I show him my sketchbook. 

My sketchbook mostly consists of either extremely detailed water colour paintings or quick graphite sketches of the world around me. I always have your book with me. It is my second home- my utopia. The stranger continues to flip through each page, watching every detail and every now and then touching the piece itself. 

He looks up at me

"Why would you pick me to do this? There are so many other gorgeous people in this store. You have completely fucking boggled my mind, Dave Strider." He runs a hand through his hair and wipes his hand over his nose.

I quietly laugh

"You are the most gorgeous person I've seen in a long time, Stranger."

He eyes you cautiously. 

"Well, Dave Strider. I would be honoured to be your model for this assignment" He gives you a small smirk.

"May I ask what your name is?"

The stranger shakes his head  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Dave Strider."

I frowned slightly, how am I going to be able to contact him if I don't know his name? An idea came to mind. I scanned the stranger's cup from afar. It read "KARKAT VANTAS- CHAI TEA LATTE M/"

"well, Karkat Vantas" I handed him a piece of paper  
"This is my number, I expect you to call me tonight so that I can organise a day to begin on my project."

He gives you a surprised look "h- how do you know m-"

"Save your words for another day, Karkat Vantas"

and with that, I left the shop. leaving my number on the table for Karkat Vantas to keep.

later that night Karkat did call me.   
He modelled for my project; it was titled “the image of perfection”.  
I got an A for that project

And we went out to celebrate

We kept in close contact

And later that year we fell in love

to think it all started with a few shy stares and innocent thoughts about art school.


End file.
